Osculum Noctis Kuss der Nacht
by Organized Chaos
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Leid und Glück, über Hoffnung und Resignation.Ansonsten... ist das Lesen vlt. die beste Information.
1. Prolog

Osculum Noctis

„Kuss der Nacht" 

Autor: Organized Chaos(fanfiktion.de/ Kiara 01 (animexx.de)

Genre: Drama, höchstwahrscheinlich Darkfic, Slash, wahrscheinlich Lime/Lemon

Rating: Vorerst P-12

Warnung: Dark! (Vorerst nur)

Disclaimer: Alle Ort, Figuren etc. pp gehören J.K.Rowling und den entsprechenden Verlagen

Widmung: Allen Lesern

Anmerkung: Mir war danach... Zu Anfang jedes Kapitels gehört ein Stück Leidtext bzw. Zitat, das es charakterisiert.

(Anmerkung der Autorin)

_Texte, Zitate etc.; herausgehobene Worte_

>Gedanken 

„Rede"

Prolog

_In my place, in my place,_

_Were lines that I couldn't change,_

_I was lost, oh yeah._

_(Coldplay; In My Place)_

Die Sterne und der sichelförmige Neumond verbreiteten schales, blasses Licht in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Ihr Schein genügte nicht einmal, um das ausgemergelte Gesicht des Jungen am Fenster kenntlich zu machen, verschleierte es im Gegenteil noch mit verzerrten Schatten.

Die Dunkelheit schien ihm gnädig zu sein, denn sie wurde heute nicht zerstört vom Licht des Mondes, sondern hielt ihm stand. Die Dunkelheit, die wie ein Versteck war, eine sichere Zuflucht, die ihn nie verließ, denn sie war immer da – so wie sie der Anfang der Dinge war und ihr Ende sein würde.

Die Augen des Jungen lagen wie tot in den dunklen Augenhöhlen, ihr Blick war auf das Nichts gerichtet. Aber existierte das Nichts? Oder war es für Menschen nur nicht fassbar? War das Nichts weiß oder schwarz? Und wo konnte man es finden? Im Tod?

Der Junge seufzte. Der Tod schien ihm unerreichbar, unantastbar, das wohltuende Gefühl von Nichts, das ihn begleitete wie ein Stern, den man sehen, aber nicht fassen konnte. Er starrte auf die Klinge des Messers neben ihm. Das fahle Licht ließ sie verheißungsvoll schimmern. Er streckte die Hand danach aus.

Doch die Finger verharrten ungetaner Dinge in der Luft. Er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte, dass ihn ein Zauber ‚schützte'. Die Versuche hatten es gezeigt. Er konnte nicht sterben. Er _durfte_ nicht sterben. Das hatten andere für ihn so entschieden.

Er ließ den Arm sinken, verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, die der Bezeichnung Grinsen spottete. Er war ja_so_ wohl behütet. Er war ja _so wichtig_.

Er war ja _Harry Potter_...

Obwohl ihn keiner danach gefragt hatte, ob er das wollte...

Okay, endlich habe ich das Upload System verstanden und konnte einen Anfang auf machen.

Der Prolog ist zwar sehr kurz, dafür geht es aber mit längeren Kapiteln weiter.

Danke fürs Lesen - und hoffentlich reviewn.

Organized Chaos


	2. Erstens Auftritt

Vielen Dank an sarah easy. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Ich weiß dass der Prolog etwas kurz war ° Aber die Kapitel sind nun einmal der eigentliche Teil und sind auch einiges länger - wobei diese das kürzeste ist.

Allgemein gilt: Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind Zufall und ich versichere, dass ich höchstens unterbewusst Stoff anderer Autoren mit einfließen lasse - ich achte allerdings darauf, dies zu vermeiden.

Erstens – Auftritt

_Don't close your eyes,_

_God knows what lies behind them._

_(Evanescence; Whisper)_

Der Bahnsteig 9¾ war noch nicht wirklich zum Leben erwacht, als ein undeutlicher Schemen durch das schmiedesilberne Tor trat. Noch war es still auf dem Gleis und Kälte zog zusammen mit den letzten Nebelschwaden über den gepflasterten Boden. Die Dunkelheit war einem Dämmer gewichen und die Sonne verbreitete blasses Licht. Noch waren die Schatten undeutlich, noch waren Dunkelheit und Licht zu einem unvereinbarenden Ganzen verschmolzen.

Harry wühlte in seiner Jackentasche, fand schließlich das Gesuchte. Ein in Alufolie eingewickeltes Stück Schokolade, oder wie er es nannte ‚rezeptfreies Antidepressiva'. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er vielleicht mit Rauchen oder Trinken angefangen, aber er hatte nicht die Möglichkeit und oder das Geld, denn in Muggle–London war er arm.

Er brach ein Stück der dunklen Schokolade ab und schob sie sich in den Mund. Noch wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Dafür aber umso besser was er tun _wollte_. Und noch einmal besser, wie wenig er das tun _konnte_.

Achselzuckend ließ er sich in einer Nische der Backsteinmauer nieder, in die noch kein Licht drang und die wahrscheinlich auch noch eine Weile im Schatten liegen würde. Es war als schlossen sich zwei vertraute Arme um ihn, um ihm Schutz zu gewähren.

Dunkelheit

Er grinste selbstironisch.

Wenn Dumbi wüsste...

Aber Dumbeldore schien gar nichts zu wissen. Vielleicht war das auch gut so.

Harry hatte Grenzen übertreten und Ketten gesprengt. Noch hatte es niemand bemerkt. Noch hatte es niemand bemerken _können_. Aber spätestens mit dem Beginn dieses Schuljahres würde es jemand bemerken. Und nicht nur jemand, sondern _alle_.

In den Ferien hatte er sich des öfteren gefragt, ob er nicht lieber ein wenig schauspielern sollte, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Leugnen würde hießen sich selbst zu belügen. Und das hatte er lange genug getan.

Sirius' Tod hatte eine Dunkelheit in ihm freigelassen, die bisher in goldenen Ketten gefangen gelegen hatte – Ketten aus Hoffnung, Märchen. Und wenn diese Dunkelheit früher noch am Grunde seines Herzens geschlummert hatte und nur manchmal durch verzweifeltes Aufbegehren kurz nach Außen gedrungen war, so musste sie nun das klaffende Loch füllen, dass Sirius' Tod hinterlassen hatte.

Aber nicht nur Dunkelheit hatte dieses Loch gefüllt, sondern auch Trauer... und Schuld... und Hass.

Harry hatte lange irgendwo nach Glück gesucht, nach Liebe. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er sie gefunden hatte. Vielleicht hatte er. Aber selbst wenn... sie waren an der Mauer um ihn abgeprallt.

Eine Mauer aus Stille und Einsamkeit, zusammengehalten mit Dunkelheit. Eine Mauer, die ihn schützte vor.. ja vor was? Vor der Welt, vor den Menschen, vor sich selbst?

Ein schrilles Pfeifen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Es musste viel Zeit vergangen sein, denn die rote Lock war vorgefahren und der Bahnsteig hatte sich sichtlich gefüllt. Wieder einmal hatte er seine Umwelt ausgesperrt und nichts mehr wahrgenommen.

Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er seine Zuflucht nicht verlassen, aber dennoch stand er auf, klopfte den schwarzen Mantel ab und nahm den Koffer in die rechte Hand. Als er ging, schien die Dunkelheit sich nur widerwillig von ihm zu lösen – oder er sich von ihr.

Seine eigenen Schritte hallten ihm dumpf in den Ohren. Um ihn herum war alles laut und aufgeregt er selbst kam sich vor wie ein Stein in der reißenden Flut. Vorerst würde er liegen bleiben, aber vielleicht würde er auch irgendwann mitgerissen.

Als er in etwa auf halbem Weg zum Zug war nahm er verschwommen rotes Haar war und schon kurze Zeit später fand er sich in einer erdrückenden Umarmung wieder. Molly Weasley hatte ihren Liebling in der Masse erspäht, auch wenn ihr die Veränderung dessen Äußeren ihr nicht wirklich gefiel.

„Harry! Ach ist es schön dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen! Deine Sommerferien waren diesmal also besser? Das freut mich für dich!", rief sie, noch bevor sie ihr wehrloses Opfer an sich drückte. Sie bezog sich bei ihrer Begrüßung zu einem Großteil auf Harrys Briefe.

„Mum! So lass ihn doch Luft holen!", lachte Ron hinter ihr.

Tatsächlich setzte die Weasley-Mutter dazu an, Harry aus ihren Armen zu entlassen, drückte ihn dann doch noch einmal herzlich und fuhr ihm durch das pechschwarze Haar. Erst nach dieser Prozedur ließ sie ihn gehen.

„Hey, Mann!", begrüßte Ron seinen Freund mit einem Handschlag, den Harry nur sehr halbherzig erwiderte. „Was'n los?"

„Nichts...", antwortete Harry und setzte ein fast glaubhaftes Lächeln auf.

Du wolltest doch nicht schauspielern... , ermahnte ihn eine innere Stimme, die er geflissentlich überhörte.

„Wo ist Mine?", fragte Harry, um ein wenig abzulenken.

Seine Frage beantwortete sich jedoch selbst, als ein brauner Haarschopf in der Menge auftauchte, eine winkende Hand darüber und ein unverkennbares „Harry! Harry!". Hermine Granger blieb schließlich schwer atmend vor den beiden Jungen stehen, umarmte den einen, dann den anderen und besah sich beide mit einem wissenschaftlich-prüfenden Blick.

„Harry, wie waren die Ferien? Wirklich besser oder nur ein bisschen? Hat man dich wirklich überwacht? Hat es denn etwas genutzt? Deine Narbe hat nicht mehr weh getan? Auch sonst nichts außergewöhnliches?", ratterte sie in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo herunter.

Ich hasse Fragen. , stellte Harry sachlich fest, sprach es jedoch nicht aus.

„Gut. Wirklich besser. Ja. Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich glaub das wär' dann alles.", antwortete er stattdessen.

Man sah Hermine die Verwirrung fast überdeutlich an, sie fasst sich jedoch ziemlich schnell wieder und setzte ein Hermine typisches, sachliches Stirnrunzeln auf.

„Ähm... Ja."

„Harry!", kam es nun von etwas weiter hinten.

Ich glaube, langsam weis ich, wie ich heiße...

Ein zierliches, rothaariges Mädchen drängte sich zwischen Ron und seiner Mutter hindurch, streckte Harry die feingliedrige hand entgegen. Automatisch ergriff er sie.

„Gin...ny?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Virginia Weasley, die einzig wahre, ja.", antwortete sie mit einem breiten, ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Ach ja, meine Kleine hat sich ja so sehr verändert...", seufzte Molly. „Genau wie du Harry... Ich habe dich... ein wenig anders in Erinnerung..."

Harry besah zuerst Ginny, die einfach nur weiblicher und erwachsener geworden war – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – und dann sich selbst. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich großartig geändert. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur der Ausdruck in seinen Augen oder die leichte Veränderung seiner Ausstrahlung. Wahrscheinlicher waren jedoch viel subtilere Dinge, wie das fehlen seiner Brille oder ein paar Zentimeter Größenunterschied, eine neue Hose und längeres Haar.

„Menschen verändern sich, Mum.", meinte ein junger Mann, der hinter Mrs Weasley stand und ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Hand wurde jedoch grob weggeschlagen.

„Und nicht immer so, wie ihre Umwelt glaubt, sie sollten es – Gott sei Dank.", fügte ein anderen hinzu, der neben dem einen stand.

Die beiden sahen sich zum verwechseln ähnlich, wenn auch nicht mehr auf dieselbe Weise wie noch vor einem Jahr. Fred und George hatten sich verändert und waren sie früher schon ein Dorn im Auge ihrer Mutter gewesen, so waren sie nun mit ihrem etwas – außergewöhnlichen – Aussehen noch ein viel größerer.

„Hi Harry, Mum, Ron, Mine, Gin.", sagten beide brav synchron auf. Dann aber breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus. „Draco."

Ron und Hermine fuhren sofort wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Auch Virginia, die sich nicht umzudrehen brauchte, schielte über Harrys Schulter, um sich von Malfoys Anwesenheit zu überzeugen.

Ach je, ist die königliche Hoheit, Prinz von Slytherin auch anwesend... mit ihrem Verhalten bestätigen die ihn doch bloß...

Beiläufig, ja fas gezwungenermaßen drehte sich Harry um.

„St. Potter, die Wieselfamilie und Schlammblut... und Fred und George, na so was.", höhnte Draco. Dabei trennte er die Zwillinge ganz absichtlich von der Bezeichnung ‚Wieselfamilie'. „Und ich hatte schon beinahe die Hoffnung, dieses Jahr meine Ruhe zu haben..."

Harry schwankte kurz dazwischen seiner Melancholie nachzugeben oder sie zu durchbrechen. Dann aber flötete ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf:

Na wenn das keine öffentliche Herausforderung war...

„Tja Malfoy, die hatte ich auch, aber du bist ja doch da.", zischte Harry und eröffnete damit die alljährlichen Spiele Potter – Malfoy.

„Dann beruht mal wieder alles auf Gegenseitigkeit... Irgendwie wäre es aber doch schade wenn old Voldie dich killen würde."

„Welch Kompliment aus dem Mund eines Malfoys. Wo sind eigentlich deine Anhängsel?"

„Auf Schönheitskur, was denkst du denn! Crabbe und Goyle haben die Schule gewechselt."

„Durmstrang?", hakte Harry nach.

„Durmstrang."

„Und wieso bitte schön bist du nicht gleich mit? Du hättest uns ne ganze Menge Nerven gespart."

„Weil ich mich bei unser aller Goldjungen persönlich verabschieden wollte.", äffte Draco.

„Also will dich deine Mami immer noch nicht so weit von sich weg gehen lassen... wie schade für dich – und für uns."

Ein neuerliches, unüberhörbares Pfeifen und der Ruf des Schaffners „Alles einsteigen!" unterbrach das Wortgefecht. Mrs Weasley drängte zum Gehen und alle nahmen ihr Koffer wieder in die Hände.

Harry suchte sich ein Abteil in den weiter hinter gelegenen Wagons, während Ron und Hermine sich nach weiter vorn in das Vertrauensschülerabteil verabschiedeten, aber versprachen so bald als möglich wiederzukommen. Harry seufzte nur erleichtert, als sie da Abteil, in dem er saß, verließen.

Mit einem neuerlichen Seufzen schloss er die Augen und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

Na toll, wenn du jetzt schon schlapp machst, was soll das dann während den aktiven Schultagen werden, meckerte die lästige Stimme wieder. Ich sagte doch: besser keine Schauspielerei.

„Klappe!", murmelte Harry ungehalten.

„Wir können uns auch n anderes Abteil such, so ist es nicht."

Harry öffnete die Augen wieder. In der Abteiltür standen die Zwillinge bepackt mit ihren Koffern. Aus irgendeinem Grund sprach für Harry nichts gegen ihre Anwesenheit. Die beiden waren... anders.

„Nein.", sagte er. „Kommt rein. Mine und Ron kommen wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht mehr."

Zufrieden grinsend ließen die beiden sich auf die Sitze fallen. Aber das Grinsen erstarb schneller, als es gekommen war und wich einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Harry von Fred und George nicht kannte.

„Harry...", begann einer.

Harry achtete nicht auf sie, sondern starrte lieber aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Zug anrollte.

„...wir wollen nicht so scheiß aufdringlich sein wie die anderen und dauernd fragen, aber..."

„...erlaub eine Frage."

Zuerst war Harry ein wenig verdutzt, dann aber nickte er zögerlich.

„Antworte ehrlich, keine Lüge, egal, wie die Wahrheit auch aussieht."

„Bist du du selbst?"

Sie wollen die Wahrheit...

Harry sah vom Fenster auf, blickte beiden in die Augen. Überzeugte sich von ihrem Ernst. Und spürte... etwas unerklärbares... ein Gefühl von... als wüsste er, dass er verstanden würde.

„Natürlich _bin_ ich ich selbst, die Frage ist wohl eher, ob ich es akzeptiere, zeige, verleugne... ich weis nicht ob das, was jetzt ist, wirklich Ich ist, aber sollte es so sein, war ich lange jemand anders. Ich scheine das alte Muster nicht wirklich ablegen zu können, aber es wird nicht einfacher, ihm gerecht zu werden, wenn man nicht mehr glauben kann, dass es das richtige ist.

Ich kenne mich jetzt besser als vorher... ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken, vielleicht auch ein bisschen zu viel. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich mich häufig wirklich ehrlich geben werden kann, aber ich glaube ebenso, dass es anstrengend wird, jemand anderen zu spielen."

„Es ist wirklich schwierig, das ganze Leben zu Schauspielern.", meinte Fred und lächelte bitter. „Aber glaub mir, so wie du es sagst, hast du schon lange geschauspielert, du hast es nur nie bemerkt."

„Andererseits bringt es auch viele Vorteile, wenn man so schauspielern kann, dass die Leute einen nicht wirklich kennen.", fügte George an. „Es gibt einem eine gewisse... unantastbare Anonymität. Man ist nicht mehr so leicht verletzbar."

Harrys Blick wanderte über die schwarzgefärbten Haare, die Muggle–T-Shirts und die ausgelatschten Turnschuhe. Eigentlich waren sie gar nicht so ungewöhnlich angezogen oder gestylt... aber es waren nicht die Zwillinge wie man sie seit Jahren kannte – oder zu kennen glaubte. Es widersprach einfach dem Bild, das man sich von ihnen gemacht hatte.

„Ihr wisst wovon ihr sprecht, hm?", fragte er.

„Natürlich." Fred grinste breit, aber nicht ehrlich.

„Hör auf damit.", sagte Harry. „Das... passt nicht zu dir. Es wirkt falsch."

„Aber nur, weil du weist, dass es falsch ist.", widersprach George. „Den meisten – um nicht zu sagen fast allen – fiele daran nichts auf."

Harry dachte eine Weile über die Worte nach, nicht, weil er sie nicht wirklich verstand, sondern weil er etwas brauchte, worüber er nachdenken konnte. Schließlich aber fragte er etwas ganz anderes:

„Was macht ihr hier? Holt ihr euren Abschluss nach, oder was?"

George lachte, Fred legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte.

„Nicht ganz. Unter anderem ja.", meinte George schließlich.

„Und das soll heißen?", fragte Harry nochmals.

„Wir werden Hogwarts noch einmal für ein Jahr besuchen und unseren Abschluss machen.", antwortete der andere Zwilling. „Aber wir werden nicht wie alle anderen in Hogwarts wohnen, sondern über unserem Geschäft in Hogsmead und das nebenher auch noch führen. Du hast übrigens einen nicht gerade kleinen Anteil daran."

Harry zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Und das soll funktionieren?"

„Was wollen sie denn machen?", fragte George. „Wir sind volljährig und können damit Hogwarts verlassen wie wir wollen – die Schule hat keine Aufsichtspflicht mehr."

„Außerdem brauchen wir den Schulabschluss einfach... ohne den läuft nun mal gar nichts in der Zaubererwelt..."

Harry nickte nur bestätigend. Das konnte er sich vorstellen. Aber dennoch wurde er einen Gedanken nicht los – was auch daran lag, dass die nette kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf immer noch nicht still war.

„Und was soll ich dieses Jahr eurer Meinung nach tun?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Das ist deine Sache und deine Entscheidung, wir mischen uns da besser nicht ein.", meinte George einen Tick zu schnell, fand Harry.

„Dann ist auch meine Sache und meine Entscheidung, wenn ich euch um euren Rat oder von mir aus nach eurer Meinung frage.", sagte er.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz nach Bestätigung heischend an, bis Fred antwortete:

„Sei du selbst. Achte nicht auf die anderen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir gut tut, wenn du dich noch zusätzlich mit dieser Schauspielerei belastest. Ich will damit nicht sagen, du seiest n kleines Porzellanpüppchen, wie Dumbledore, aber du _hast_ einfach mehr durchgemacht als viele andere."

„Du kannst uns immer besuchen kommen, den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers hast du ja noch.", ergänzte George scherzhaft. „Und in den Pausen sieht man sich sicher auch mal."

„Ja.", sagte Harry matt.

Das Thema allein machte ihn schon wieder trübselig. Er fragte sich, was Sirius gesagt hätte. Bestimmt etwas ähnliches, wie die Zwillinge... Sirius war die Meinung der anderen schon immer egal gewesen... und dafür hatte er einen horrenden Preis gezahlt.

Plötzlich überkam Harry wieder ein nur allzu gut bekanntes Gefühl: Schuld. Auch wenn man es normalerweise nicht als Gefühl bezeichnete, es gab kein anderes Wort für das, was er empfand.

Schuld. Schuld, die nicht mehr zu begleichen war. Schuld, die ihm anhaftete wie eine zweite Haut. Schuld, die ihn erdrückte mit ihrer Last. Schuld, die...

Seine düsteren Gedankengänge wurden von einer knallenden Abteiltür unterbrochen. Er sah nicht auf, scherte sich sowieso wenig darum, wer meinte, stören zu müssen.

„Harry James Potter!", schnaufte eine vor Zorn hochrote Hermine. „Wieso hältst du es für nicht erwähnenswert, dass du Schülersprecher von Gryffindor bist! Du solltest schon längst im ersten Abteil sitzen und..."

Sie stutzte.

„Fred? George? Was tut ihr hier? Macht ihr euren Schulabschluss nach? Sehr vernünftig." Sie nickte bekräftigend. „Aber jetzt wieder zu dir, Harry. Wie kannst du mir..."

„Hermine...", versuchte es Fred mit einem durch und durch liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „...könntest du..."

Aber Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht. Stattdessen fuhr sie fort:

„Wie kannst du mir so etwas nur verschweigen? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Und wieso vernachlässigst du deine Pflichten schon am ersten Tag?"

Harry hob betont langsam den Kopf und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. Ihr stockte der Atem. Noch nie hatte sie solche... Dunkelheit in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen. Die grünen Augen wurden von einem düsteren, nein, viel eher durch und durch dunklem Ausdruck überschattet, waren nur noch matte Farbkleckse in dem hübschen Gesicht.

„Ich werde die Stellung nicht annehmen. Ich will kein Schülersprecher sein. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr und schon wieder das leuchtende Vorbild spielen müssen.", erklärte Harry in einem müden Tonfall. Er war es leid.

„Oh.", brachte das Mädchen gerade so heraus. Noch vor einer halben Stunde war Harry so anders gewesen... Was war geschehen? Oder... war dies hier der ‚echte' Harry? Hermine verließ das Abteil in Windeseile. Sie musste nachdenken.

Harry sagte keinen Ton mehr, erst, als er in eine der Kutschen einstieg und die Weasley-Zwillinge erklärten, sie apparierten direkt nach Hogsmead und kämen dann zum ersten Schultag wieder, verabschiedete er sich.

„Ich werd's versuchen.", sagte er leise. „Bis dann!"

„Mach dir nichts aus den anderen, hörst du? Du darfst auch du selbst sein, nicht nur _Harry Potter_."

„Hier." George drückte ihm ein ledernes Säckchen in die Hand. „Ein einfaches Schlafmittel, nimm nicht zu viel davon."

Harry nickte dankbar. Er hatte aufgehört die Nächte zu zählen, in denen er wachgelegen war. Allerdings sah man sie ihm an, Ringe hatten sich unter seine Augen gelegt.

Die Zwillinge apparierten mit einem lauten Plopp.

Niedergeschlagen aus einem ihm nicht erfindlichen Grund starrte Harry an die Stelle, an der zuvor noch Fred und George gestanden hatten. Er verstand nicht, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Da waren Leute aufgetaucht – nein, nicht einfach Leute, sondern Fred und George - die ihn besser verstanden als er sich selbst. Aber wieso?

Stechende Kopfschmerzen waren die Antwort auf seine unzähligen Fragen, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Zwar hatte seine Narbe lange nichts mehr von Voldemort verlauten lassen, dafür aber hatte sich eine ziemlich beständige Migräne eingenistet.

Murrend registrierte Harry, wie drei Zweit – oder Drittklässlerinnen zu ihm in die Kutsche stiegen. Es war ihm egal. Hermine und Ron sollten sich eine andere Kutsche suchen, er würde sie im Laufe des Schuljahres noch mehr als oft genug zu sehen bekommen.

Eines der Mädchen – eine Hufflepuff mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar – starrte ihn ungläubig an und ließ sich dabei auch nicht vom Ruckeln der anfahrenden Kutsche irritieren. Zuerst wich Harry ihrem Blick aus, als das Mädchen allerdings keine Anstalten machte, den Blick abzuwenden, erwiderte er ihn mit fast slytherinwürdiger Kälte.

Die Hufflepuff gab etwas wie ein erschrockenes Quieken von sich, wandte den Kopf so ruckartig, dass ein knöchernes Knacken zu hören war und fasste einer Freundin hilfesuchend an den Ärmel. Diese schüttelte die Hand ab und sah sich instinktiv nach der Ursache des Erschreckens um. Harry aber hatte sich schon wieder abgewandt.

Als sie am Schlosstor angekommen waren, verließen alle Mädchen beinahe panisch die Kutsche. Harry hörte noch Satzbrocken wie „...ein unheimlicher Typ... gesehen?... Narbe... Haar... Harry Potter!... wieso... verändert...". Er schnaubte abfällig. Sollten sie doch alle denken was sie wollten.

Die große Halle hatte sich nicht verändert. Nein, was für ne Überraschung! Die lästige Stimme wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Aber trotzdem empfand Harry nicht mehr das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Alles hier war mit einer Lüge verbunden – einer großen, komplizierten, verwickelten Lüge, die er Leben nannte. Der Gryffindortisch schien ihm auch viel weniger einladend als sonst. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit ein und denselben Fragen konfrontiert sehen. Er wollte Ruhe, Stille, Einsamkeit... Aber seit wann bekam er vom Leben, was er wollte?

Dennoch setzte er sich schön brav an seinen Platz zwischen Ron und Hermine, die allerdings noch nicht anwesend waren, und gegenüber von Ginny, die ihn mit Sorge ansah. Sie schien gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, da setzte sich Ron mit für Harry beinahe ekelhaftem fröhlichen Schwung neben ihn.

„Hey! 'Schuldige, dass wir n bisschen später kommen, hatten noch zu tun und so...", sagte Ron und klopfte Harry dabei kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. Dass dieser ihn mit Blicken geradezu aufspießte, schien er nicht zu bemerken.

Betont ruhig schob Harry die Hand des anderen von sich. Ron sah ihn ein wenig perplex an, machte sich – wie es seine Natur war – aber nicht weiter Gedanken darüber, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hermine dagegen ließ sich sehr viel behutsamer auf ihren Platz sinken. Dabei achtete sie genau auf das Minenspiel Harrys, der versuchte, sei zu ignorieren.

Doch bevor Hermine zu einer vorsichtigen Bemerkung ansetzen oder Ginny endlich das sagen konnte, was sie schon geraume Zeit wollte, erhob sich Dumbeldore und bat mit einer überschwänglichen Geste um Ruhe.

„Meine leiben Schülerinnen und Schüler! Es ist mir, wie jedes Jahr eine Freude..."

Harry hörte nicht weiter hin. Die Rede des Direktors war doch jedes Jahr die selbe. Er kannte sie mittlerweile halb auswendig. Das einzig interessante wäre...

„...dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Jahr Bill Weasley sein wird, der sich freundlicherweise für diese Aufgabe hat beurlauben lassen und morgen aus Taiwan anreisen wird..."

Harry grinste in sich hinein. Wenigstens würde er in diesem Fach kein Problem haben. Er hatte Bill schon immer gut leiden gekonnt und zwar _wirklich_. Dass seine Mutter so ihre Probleme mit ihm hatte, unterstütze dies eher, als dass es dem entgegen wirkte.

„Und nun: Guten Appetit!", endete Dumbeldore nach einer geraumen Weile, nachdem er noch einmal alle Regeln auflistete, die Filch neu aufgestellt oder geändert hatte. Harry schenkte dem keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit, er würde sich dieses Jahr genauso wenig wie die letzten Jahre an die Spielregeln halten, nur dass er es diesmal ganz eigennützig tat.

„Harry!" Ron wedelte mit der rechten Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum. „Huhu! Essen fassen!"

Harry grummelte etwas wie „schon gut" machte aber keine Anstalten wirklich etwas zu essen. Er hatte keinen Appetit, außerdem musste er sich dieses Jahr nicht mehr ausgehungert auf das Essen stürzen. Die Ferien waren tatsächlich ‚besser' gewesen... die Frage war nur, was der Preis gewesen war...

Nicht daran denken. Einfach abschalten. Ruhig. , redete er sich ein.

Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, tat er sich nun doch Nudeln und Soße auf und stocherte lustlos darin herum. Zwischendurch nahm er einen Schluck Kürbissaft, verzog aber das Gesicht ob des süßlichen Geschmacks, er hatte ihn anders in Erinnerung gehabt. Aber irgendwie hatte sich die Realität und seine Wahrnehmung jener in den Ferien verschoben, was auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, dass...

Nein!

„Harry?", fragte Ginny.

„Hm?"

„Was ist das da?"

Sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Stelle an der linken Seite ihres Halsansatzes knapp über der Schulter, die der Kragen des Schulhemdes gerade noch verdeckte.

Harry erschrak sichtlich, war aber klug genug die Stelle nicht sofort mit der Hand abzudecken, sondern nur beiläufig den Hemdkragen dort höher zu ziehen. Er ließ sich mit der Beantwortung der Frage gezielt Zeit.

„Wird wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen Dreck aus dem Garten der Dursleys sein...", murmelte er nur halbdeutlich.

Schlechte Ausrede...

„Aha..." Ginny schien von dieser Antwort genauso wenig überzeugt wie Harry selbst, aber er _wollte _einfach nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht jetzt – und am liebsten niemals.

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigend. Und Harry nahm sich vor, von nun an penibler darauf achten, dass sein Hemd oder Pullover _es_ verdeckten. Wenn jemand erfahren würde, was... nicht auszudenken. Wenn man wüsste, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter...

Schluss! Nicht daran denken...

Harry verließ die Halle sofort beinahe fluchtartig, als Dumbeldore die Schüler entließ. Der Stundenplan interessierte ihn recht wenig.

„Harry!"

Gott, wie oft habe ich das heute schon gehört...

Diesmal war es McGonagall, die ihn rief. Widerstrebend blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Er warf der Professorin geradezu tödliche Blicke zu.

„Verzeihung – Mr. Potter. Sie haben das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm noch nicht erhalten und auch nicht das zu ihrem Zimmer. Außerdem habe ich hier noch Ihr Abzeichen, Ihren Stundenplan und die schriftliche Erlaubnis, Punkte abzuziehen und andere Strafmaßnahmen einzuleiten."

McGonagall drückte ihm einen Stoß Papier in die Arme und legte ein Päckchen mit den Abzeichen obenauf.

„Ich glaube, damit hätten sie alles... ach nein... hier ist das Passwort zum Büro des Direktors" Ein weiterer Umschlag folgte. „und... eine Sondererlaubnis zum Besuch von Hogsmead, da Sie keinen gesetzlichen Vormund haben. Was ist denn mit dieser Mugglefamilie?"

„Wurden als Vormund ausgeschlossen.", murmelte Harry. „Aber... Professor, ich habe nicht vor, die Stellung als Schülersprecher anzunehmen."

McGonagall war sichtlich überrascht.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe Anweisung vom Direktor, dass diese Stellung für Sie verpflichtend ist. Guten Tag."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand sie wieder in Richtung der großen Halle. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn dem so war, dann würde er seine Aufgaben eben so lange vernachlässigen, bis sie ihn zwangsläufig ersetzen mussten. Ihm sollte ein separates Zimmer nur recht sein.

So. Das war es fürs erste. Ich hoffe auf Kommis.

OC


End file.
